


Good Boy

by HardStansOnly



Series: when you call my name [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, M/M, MX loves their maknae, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slice of Life, anyone else dead that wonho calls him puppy? just me?, soft hours, stage names because author is lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Despite his haughtiness I.M is a good puppy who occasionally has bad days.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is where we're living now I guess. I.M snatched my ass so hard with one goddamn body roll and a vocal register nearly as low as my standards. - S

“Sit puppy.” Wonho circled around the maknae who despite having a good concert was feeling out of sorts. After a moment I.M slowly sank to his knees and letting his eyes fall close “Good boy.” I.M leaned into the warm hand caressing his face “You did good today puppy. Say it.”

“I did good today.” I.M spoke dutifully.

“I want you to say it and mean it puppy.” Wonho kneeled in front of him “Look at me.” I.M kept his eyes closed “Puppy.” Slowly he opened his eyes “There you are. Say it.”

“I” The words got caught in his throat

“You can do it puppy.” Wonho ran his thumbs along the younger’s cheekbones “You can do it.” 

“I did good today.” He tried not to grimace. The words sounded stilted even to him.

“It’s okay puppy.” Wonho pressed a kiss to his lips “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No puppy.” Wonho kissed him “You’re a good boy.” I.M closed his eyes again “You’re our good puppy.” Warm lips pressed against his in a slow kiss as equally warm hands trailed along his neck and shoulders “Stay here puppy.” I.M sighed but stayed in place as Wonho walked out of the room. After a few minutes he could hear multiple footsteps come back into the room. “Good puppy.” A small smile formed on his face.

“Bad day?” Shownu’s voice sounded from the doorway before soft footsteps approached “You okay?” He hummed a non-committal noise. More hands pressed against his skin and from years of being with his partners as both friends and lovers he could tell the the difference in their touches. Minhyuk was currently petting his hair while Kihyun kissed a long his shoulder. Jooheon was pressed against his front taking cupping his face. “How about we move this to the bed?” Shownu’s voice sounded close again “We don’t want to lock up anyone’s knees.” I.M let himself be moved to the large bed keeping his eyes closed. It was easier to let himself be taken care of when he didn’t have to try to process his surroundings.

“What’s wrong puppy?” Kihyun pressed along his side.

“Brain is loud.” A kiss was placed on his cheek as a reward “Can’t turn it off.”

“It’s okay puppy. We all have bad days.” Minhyuk nuzzled his face into his “Thank you for letting us in.” I.M hummed again. A dip in the bed was followed by a weight on his chest, the smell of citrus shampoo meant it was Hyungwon making himself comfortable. “Don’t crush him.”

“I won’t.” A soft kiss was placed on his sternum “Besides even feeling bad puppy would toss me off.” He couldn’t help but laugh a little “There he is. Our good boy.”

“Woof.” I.M smiled at the sound of their laughter. The brain fog was beginning to lift slowly.

“Hmm?” Hyungwon shifted slightly feeling him press against the older’s stomach “Is there a knife in your pants or are you happy to see me?”

“A knife obviously.” He replied seriously for a moment before the model started tickling him getting peals of laughter.

“Hey now you’re all being mean.” Jooheon wormed his way into the cuddle pile forcing Hyungwon to stop attacking the maknae “I want cuddles too.”

“As if you’re not glued to his hip every night.” Kihyun extracted himself from the cluster of limbs “I don’t think you’ve been more than three feet apart since you met him.”

“Shownu I’m being bullied.” Jooheon nuzzled his cheek

“You’ll live.” Shownu voice was getting closer “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Finally he opened his eyes taking in the circle of men around him with a content smile. “Thank you.” Each of the six men took their time kissing him until he was panting and boneless under their hands.

“Up on your knees puppy.” Wonho ordered sending a shiver through him “We’re going to reward you for being good today.” Once on his knees Wonho pulled off his shirt trailing kisses along pale collar bones. “Shownu.” The bed dipped under the large dancer as the man pulled him to his chest “You’re going to sit here puppy while I play with you and they watch.” The remaining members clamored onto the bed “The only thing you’re allowed to say is Thank You. Nod if you understand.” Slowly he nodded. “Good boy.” There was a moment of silence.

“Thank you.” The words were barely a whisper but Shownu kissed behind his ear as a reward. Shuffling forward Wonho pulled him into a kiss that started soft before he slipped his tongue into the maknae’s mouth drawing out a small whimper.

“You looked really good today.” Minhyuk petted a thigh “Even the host kept staring at you.” Wonho pulled back so he could whisper a Thank You.

“Your choreo was on point.” Hyungwon laced their fingers together “The last drop was done well.”

“Thank you.” I.M buried his face into Wonho’s neck squeezing the hand laced with his. Shownu’s hands slipped beneath the waistband of his sweatpants getting a small whimper.

“I can’t hear you puppy.” Shownu kissed down his spine while his hands move against him.

“Ple-”

“You’re only allowed to say those two words puppy.” Wonho’s hands fisted in his hair making his breath hitch. “More Shownu.” I.M was beginning to tremble

“So pretty when you let go for us.” Jooheon’s voice whispered in his ear “So pretty when you’re between us.”

“Thank you.” The words were rasped between moans. As Shownu continued to slowly stroke him they all rained praises and soft touches until he was clinging to Wonho’s broad shoulders letting a few overwhelmed tears slip out.

“Such a good puppy.” Wonho pushed him back until he was resting against Shownu again so they could have better access. “Minhyuk.” The man moved closer to pull him into a kiss “Keep doing that. Kihyun.” Wonho moved so the singer could take his place and kiss along the exposed neck. “Okay Shownu. Go ahead.” The hands began to move faster making his hips jerk. When he tried to break away from Minhyuk the man held his face in place swallowing the desperate moans.

“Its okay puppy you can let go.” Kihyun whispered into his ear “Let go for us.” Arching against the three he came with a low whine. “So pretty. Our good puppy.” I.M slumped against Shownu.

“Thank you.” As Minhyuk and Kihyun moved away Hyungwon and Jooheon swooped in to pull him down to the bed to cuddle and exchange soft kisses.

“Take care of puppy.” Wonho kissed his forehead “I’m dragging Shownu to the shower.” The two oldest didn’t make it more than three steps before Minhyuk and Kihyun smiled at each other and tackled them to to the ground.

“Rest in pieces.” I.M deadpanned hiding a smile in Hyungwon’s shoulder and getting a middle finger in return from one of the men on the floor. “Why do I love you all again?”

“Because you have terrible taste.” Jooheon placed a hand over his heart. “And the no refund policy.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
